


"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry."

by TasteFaith



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Humiliation, I refuse to accept Glenn's fate, M/M, Mindfuck, Negan makes Glenn his bitch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers for Season 6/ending and Season 7, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteFaith/pseuds/TasteFaith
Summary: Another TWD Livejournal kink meme request;"I would LOVE, if someone could write a smutty fiction, where Neagan decides to take Glenn as his personal boy-toy! :DGlenn is still married to Maggie, and straight, so he is a virgin to men etc. Would love it if Neagan put a collar and leash on him, parading him to humiliate him, oh and spanking too! OH and, LOTS of sex! 8D <3Pretty please! <3 <3 <3"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this! But I'm going. And I absolutely refuse to accept Glenn's fate. Totally refuse. So let me create a wild, violent, weird, unrealistic, smutty, fantasy version of the end of Season 6 [SPOILERS]. Might stay as a 1-shot, might continue. I just had to accept this challenge.

Eeeny, Meeny, Miney, Moe..

This was it. With everything they'd gone through, Glenn would die by the hands of a living human, not a dead one.  
It was like a cruel joke. He'd been so close to death so many time, fighting and struggling against the walkers, and other humans too.  
But he had survived. It wasn't suppose to end like this.

Maggie..

Maggie had already seen everyone in her family die. She shouldn't have to see this - he was the father of their unborn child, she shouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Glenn feels, surprisingly, nothing as he glances at Abraham's bashed in skull. Atleast it would be a quick death. 

And dear God, don't let Daryl blame himself for this. It wasn't his fault. None of it were, and Glenn was just happy that the man, as always, tried to save and help the others in their group. He knew Daryl would help Maggie.

Maggie.. _Please. Please God, let Maggie and his child live and be happy._

He would find them. Somehow, some where in another life, they would find each other-

A sudden pain, confusion. Then; complete darkness.

\----

Daryl lets out a scream of denial as he watches Lucille descend once more, the already bloodied bat swinging towards Glenn's head, and he was sure that this time, their always caring, smart, kind short-round, would die just because of _him_.

It's a surprise to him, when the bat seems to slow before it reaches Glenn's skull, and even though the hit makes blood start to flow, and Glenn's dark eyes to flutter shut, it's a "light" hit - not intended to kill.

He lets out sobbing breaths, his ears ringing from the screams from himself, and the others, his body almost convulsing with the effort to breath through these chest wrecking, wet sobs.

Alive. Glenn is alive. Unconscious, but alive and Daryl tries to blubber out apologizes in a desperate hope that it would stop Negan from killing Glenn.

"Are you crying? Aw. That's sweet. Look at you all. Crying like little pussies. Ya'll thought this was the end for this one too, right? I mean, what kind of leader would I be if I didn't punish you for your disobedience? Am I right?"

Negan's crazy grin is chilling, but, Glenn...is _still alive_!

"...are you apoligizing? Oh man. You're breaking my heart here! This is all so touching. But.."

The man lets the silence grow for awhile, slowly walking towards Daryl, crouching down and suddenly his grin is replaced with a cold, deadly frown.

"..letting you get away with this, would just make me look weak. I warned you. I warned you all. And...your little friend there, he will wish, hell he'll beg, for his death. You see, there are things worse then death, as you all should know by now. And, it might have been rude of me, to leave out one of my...likes. You see, one dirty secret I have...is the smooth, baby-skinned and almond shape eyed Asians.. Mm- _mmm_.. I mean just look at him! That pretty face and smooth skin. Hell the kid has been living in the Apocalypse, and he doesn't seem to have one scar on his pretty little body! Stubborn he seems to, caring about ya'll like you'd be his own flesh and blood.. Man..can you imagine the things he'll do, to make sure you all survive?"

The words are disturbingly calm sounding, the man's lips slowly breaking out in a warm smile, even though his eyes remained dead. And Daryl just can't look away.

"...can you _imagine_ , what _you_ have caused this young man, when you see him collared and leashed, being my personal, pretty, bitch.. Actually, I want to thank you Daryl. If you hadn't jumped in there, all hero-like trying to save the lady over there, I wouldn't had a good reason enough for taking the boy as my own! So thanks champ, you're a true mate!"

Daryl flinches like he's been punched, when the man slaps his shoulder in a friendly manner, tapping Lucille against the ground before rising again.  
That's when Rick speaks. Telling Negan how he is already dead, how Rick will kill him. And Daryl is truly scared shitless. Because this man, will not let him get away with that.

"...clean the bitch up. Shave his body. Keep the pretty hair. Then collar him, and put him in my bed, make sure he's restrained." Negan's words are cold, his eyes never leaving Rick's dazed, tear-blurred gaze.

Some of the men chuckles and nods, their eyes greedy as they pick up Glenn and carry him away. And Maggie... Maggie fucking _wails_ , the terrible sound jerking Daryl out of his shock, and it's only by his quick reflexes that he manages to grab the girl, holding her tight and cover her mouth with a shaking hand when she tries to run after the men..the men who carried her husband, and the _father of her child_ , away.

Daryl is still sobbing, shaking and rocking, desperately shushing into her ear. Praying that Negan is too busy with Rick to be upset about Maggie's outburst.

"Rick. You and I, we need to have a little.. _talk_ , soon. But I have been working for so long, and Lucille..my poor Lucille...she's all dirtied by the taint of dead man over there. I mean yuck! All that brain and gore, covering my poor lady here. Now, that just ain't right. We deserve some pleasure. Yeah? Oh, hey.. What is this? That..that actually makes you more angry, right? Me, fucking that Asian bitch? Making him suffer, cry, humiliating him? You've known him for long, huh? Maybe...maybe even grown some parental feelings? I see. Aw well, don't worry man! I'll treat him like a little lady. Hm.. I bet he's never had that sweet ass fucked. A little virgin.. There's so many ways to break a person, you know? And mmm- _mmm_ , I look forward to see in how many ways, I can break my new pet."

Negan pats Rick's cheek, nodding to the rest of his men, backing up a few steps with a broad grin as they all are restrained further, pulled by their arms, or hair, into a smaller metal cargo crate - shoved inside without any care, making them almost sitting ontop of eachother. 

Maggie screams, the sound more of rage then of grief, when they close the doors. Leaving them all in darkness. Leaving them, with the constant moving picture on Abraham getting his head bashed in, and Glenn... _Dear God_. 

What would become of Glenn?

...TBC???...


End file.
